wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Gates
''"Stephen is very hopeful that Mr.Gates' future contributions to one of Stephen's favorite charities, "The Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation" will be great." But in the evil mind that invented the Windows 3.1, 95, 98, the dreded ME, 2000, XP home and pro, 2003 server and super evil WINDOWS VISTA. In his immediate failures of the past he finally sobered up and was exorcised by Stephen Colbert Which he is now Using his powers for good With his Contributions to "The Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation" making it a great and very Strong foundation, He has full trust in Stephen and Melinda that his money is going out to help...... People? The Gates Biography The man known as Bill Gates wanted to be worshiped by women, but failed miserably so like all rejected losers played on his Atari. He one day found the book of Liberal and read it and was possessed by the demon who is known as Michael Moore. Now wanting to get a Comp Sci degree he begged daddy for the money and attained a very High class College. Most unknown Fract about Gates is that he Dropped out of College *some say flunked out*. Why? He met his rival, The one that saved the world from his evil wrath, Dr Stephen Colbert! Gates ploy to world domination was to be technological domination of Microsoft's monopoly *Which is also bill's favorite game because he like to see people cry when they hand over their money.* Bill Joined up with Al Qaeda to take over the industry and to destroy Stephen's World Saving programs *OS's to be technical but hey besides me who understands the difference?* UNIX and LINUX, Mac is sort of a 3rd party OS invented by HIPPIES. But Stephen Defeated Gates with GenToo, Suse and Sun Solaris. Gates took over the market and had 2 OS to take over and only feared the 1337 of 573P43N. Osama Bin Laden told Gates to shove it after the 1,000,000 time windows crashed in their 2 week alliance, but Their evil wasnt finished because Bin Laden didn't save and Stephen Listened to Jesus, because remeber, Jesus Saves! But in the clutches of Evil and a light saber fight to the death, Stephen had Gates pinned down and Gates pleading and defecating for his life. The words Stephen said are still unknown but Michael Moore raised out of Gates and said unto Stephen "OH god You Damn American, you destroyed my Plot, NAMBLA IS GOOD FOR YOU," Then realizing who it was left a present on the ground and fat man ran with wheezing to safety. The now exorcised Gates thanked Stephen and gave 1,000,000,000 dollars to the Foundation, but the check bounced and Stephen is waiting for the money order. Windows Vista is Gates' newest plot to take over the world. So hence now Master-Tweak releases this article to be edited on the day vista is released. Take that to your face Gates. Bill's Nerd Patrol *''L.I.B.E.R.A.L *''G4 Tv (formerly Tech Tv) Bill and The Internets He did not invent the internets, But he stole credit for it, just like he did for inventing a stable operating system. But he did invent a GUI so you could click instead of type.. Wait no that was OS/2...The Bastardized Microsoft IBM brainchild. The internets was invented by Universities to share information across the vast land of our home America,But bill and his nerd patrol had an evil idea FREE PORN, and the idea of webcams so the perverts could watch at home and not violate their sex offender restritions. The ideal of it all was to make him and his friends able to share porn and then get other friends to bring porn and trade porn, all in all it was a knuckle children fest, But this made the Baby Jesus sad. So just like the Terminator, Jesus sent Colbert to Retake the internets. Thus creating gaming, filesharing, and a bunch of chatrooms where people could meet. But Gates didnt want everyone to have his porn so he Teamed up with L.I.B.E.R.A.L and made the DMCA *The Digital Media Copy write Act* but Stephen used this to be used against Gates and now Gates is thinking of new ways to share porn. Bill Gates is a porn addict, but its okay, he drinks. Contradictions Bill Gates is not an alias of Stephen Colbert, because Stephen Colbert has said a number of things acknowledging the existence of Bill Gates ("In your face Bill!"), and that the Stephen and Melinda Gates foundation is only the second best foundation that ends with "and Melinda Gates foundation". I suggest some alternative explanation of Bill Gates is provided. Bill's Insane Jealousy of the Stephen and Melinda Gates Foundation Stephen is Like South Korea and Bill is like North, always fails but has a crazy hairdo and nuclear weapons. All in all the fact of the matter is, Stephen is big and great and to get that kind of hugeness Bill Gates would have to O.D on Enzyte. Facts About Bill *'' Tried to make computers look sexy *'' Only wears glasses to look like Stephen *'' Is one of the many people who take the blame for the rise on obesity *'' Best Friend is Carrot Top *'' Also Takes credit for the Rise in masturbation *'' Brief acting career - played Harold Wormser on Revenge of the Nerds (1984) *'' BILL GATES in ASCII code (use null character for space) adds up to 666. Coincidence? Bill Explains His Desire To Help Africa Bill Gates' desire to help Africa is for the sole purpose of turning the whole continent into a factory. This is the American thing to do, so he gets a Tip of the Hat, although, he only wants to do it to impress Angelina Jolie, which is a little too John Hinckley. That moron should of just purchased ("adopted") a baby. He always does everything half ass. --[23, 2009 You fuken dum ass if you would know what bill gates has done to help not only people in need also students with scholarships, and all the money he has donated......get a fuken life External Tubes *[http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_political/6301778.html Bill Gates soon to be our Lord and Master